purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arrow Mayfield
"What’s happening? I’m Arrow. Arianne Linda Mayfield, rock star of tomorrow. That is, if we ever get our band together." Arrow Mayfield is an 8th grade student at Whistling Pines Junior High. "Arrow" as she calls herself, is a talented singer-songwriter and aspiring musician. She loves music, and has organized her own band, Arrow & The Explorers, consisting of herself, Viva, and Ginger. Arrow plays lead guitar in her band; but she is also trained on the drums and played timpani in the school orchestra before dropping out. Although she's shown to be extremely right-brained, Arrow completely lacks talent in art; and in Rockett's Tricky Decision, she openly introduces herself by asking for Rockett's artistic help. She has a crush on Wolf DuBois, and is shown to get jealous easily if she sees him with any other girl. She has a pet raven named Stormcloud. Even though her birthdate is never mentioned, Arrow is marked down as a Taurus in Viva's class astrology book, meaning she was born between April 20 and May 21. And in the Rockett's World book Are We There Yet? she poses for the class fundraiser calendar in the month of May, narrowing her possible birthdate to the first 21 days of May. Arrow has long, dark brown hair and heavy-lidded brown eyes. There is a beauty mark on the lower left side of her lips. She is of average height, but still shorter than most of the girls in her class. She dresses for comfort, usually wearing sweatshirts or overalls. On most days she accessorizes with a single feather earring. Her middle name is Linda. Arrow was voiced by Kyra Kozlenko and Veronica Thaanum. Background Arrow is the third of four children in her family. Her older brothers are Roger and Kenny, and her younger sister is Luanne. Her two parents are unnamed in the games but we know their occupations. Arrow’s dad is a mechanic, repairing classic cars by day, and by night restoring and creating custom cars in the home garage. Arrow's mom is a phone operator but also designs custom paint jobs for the cars that Arrow's dad creates. She is of Native-American descent in the Cherokee nation; she also has German and Welsh ancestral lines. Arrow and her siblings are trained in classical style on several instruments; Arrow on timpani and Roger and Kenny on flute and guitar. Arrow’s parents got her a medicine drum when she was four because she was eager to start learning. Originally, she was in the school orchestra, but she dropped out because she wanted to play rock and contemporary music instead of classical. The exact timeline of when she and two of her friends (Ginger and Viva) form a band is uncertain. When Arrow dropped out of orchestra, she did not have a band of her own (and still played drums instead of guitar), but she and her friends were excited to be rock musicians together someday. By February of eighth grade year, the trio are a fully rehearsed and ready-to-perform group called Arrow & the Explorers. Arrow is the lead guitarist. Personality Arrow is warm and friendly to most people. She is mellow and goes with the flow. Even when others are in a bad mood, Arrow is able to shrug off their negativity. She embraces activities that are non-competitive, preferring collaborations. Privately, Arrow has some self-doubts and will nervously evaluate her actions if others have rejected her ideas or hurt her feelings. Her communication skills could be improved upon as she takes a long time to figure out what to say to people when in-depth conversations are needed. She calls her personal journal "Secret Heart" (or S.H. for short). Interests & Skills Arrow loves playing music. She plays drums and guitar with equal skill, and also sings lead vocals in her band. She writes music and lyrics for her band’s songs, too. Her interests aside from playing music and songwriting include rollerblading, archery, poetry circle, and studying nature (bugs, birds, reptiles, and plants). She reads Squirm magazine which features comic strips with musician characters. Relationships Arrow is best friends with Viva Cortez and Ginger Baskin. Each of them are musicians and have formed an all-girl rock band called Arrow & the Explorers. Of the two band mates, Viva is her closer friend since they regularly pass gossip and do more things together than either of them do with Ginger. Arrow also likes fellow musician Ruben Rosales. They are always nice to one another - even when their rock bands are competing against each other in the Battle of the Bands. She has a crush on Wolf DuBois, and gets jealous if it even looks like he’s hanging out with other girls. However, Arrow never lets Wolf know her true feelings. The two of them are good friends. Wolf invites her over to events at his parents’ restaurant, and they also go rollerblading together. There is some tension between Arrow and Sharla Norvell. The two snipe at each other in Rockett’s First Dance. Arrow can be civil to Sharla for the sake of politeness, but privately she thinks Sharla is an irredeemable bully. Academics Arrow has Mrs. Tinydahl as her homeroom teacher. Her fall report card shows her as a B/C average student with music and PE being her best subjects. In Who’s Running This Show?, Arrow participates in the school talent show by doing a drum performance with Wolf DuBois. Originally, she was going to do an archery demonstration, but the stage manager thought the concept was both boring and dangerous. Plots Secret Paths to the Sea Arrow has dropped out of school orchestra and worries that her parents won’t understand she now prefers playing rock music over classical music. Arrow feels her parents are supportive in most of her endeavors and gives a little backstory on them; her dad is a mechanic whose hobby is making custom cars out of spare parts and her mom designs the cars’ paint jobs. But Arrow is worried she’ll disappoint them by quitting classical timpani in orchestra and doesn’t tell them. She enjoys playing rock style music on her 5-piece drum set and wants to start a band with her friends Viva and Ginger. Her ex-orchestra teacher watches Arrow practice her new sound and encourages her creativity. After traveling her path, an underwater reef leading to a sunken castle, Arrow thinks she can share her news with her parents by phrasing it in a way they can relate to. Her dad’s custom cars and mom’s paint jobs are how they enjoy themselves - doing the expected would be boring. Since she hasn’t quit music altogether, Arrow is sure they will understand that she is following her heart. The secret stones on her necklace are Individuality, Communication, Trust, the story stone, and one unknown that has an animation of a camel with a heavy pack and a man putting one more item on its back before the camel collapses. Her story is "Goose Lake." Rockett's Tricky Decision On October 20, Viva and Arrow spend the morning asking other students where they can find and talk to Rockett. They need Rockett’s artistic expertise in designing Halloween costumes. Wolf DuBois has invited Viva and Arrow to his parents’ restaurant for a Halloween party and the costume contest offers $50 for first prize. The duo finally meet Rockett in the girls’ bathroom and ask for her help with their costumes. The player can decide whether or not Rockett agrees to brainstorm ideas with them in the art room after school. A later decision can land Rockett in detention, making her miss the brainstorming session; but with some encouragement from Wolf, she’ll make some rough sketches and share them with Viva and Arrow before the party. Her final choice of costume is not shown in the game, but one of Rockett's sketches depicts Arrow as a rock star. Starfire Soccer Challenge Ginger plans to meet up with Arrow at the mall on the weekend to go see a movie. They previously agreed on seeing "Girl Got Game" but when Arrow arrives she's planning on going to see "Fang Wolf of the Tundra." Ginger promised her dad that she'd see the wolf movie with him and doesn't want to watch the same movie twice. Arrow treats it as no big deal and says Ginger's dad won't know unless she tells him. Ginger can decide to blow off Arrow's movie and go with Sharla to spy on a soccer team or go to Arrow's movie and miss out on an adventure with her soccer friends. If Sharla leaves for the spy mission without Ginger, Arrow is relieved that they didn't have to include scary Sharla in their plans. Arrow makes a few mean comments about Sharla even though she acted nice to Sharla's face - saying, "She'll feel better after she yells at a few toddlers on the way home." If Ginger insists that she's not going to see Arrow's choice of movie, Arrow is offended and thinks Ginger isn't a real friend for not doing what she wants to do. Arrow leaves to go see the wolf movie after saying she's not going to make plans with Ginger again any time soon.Category:Rockett Series Characters Category:Secret Paths Characters Category:Characters Category:Whistling Pines Students